deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion vs Ken Masters
Scorpion vs Ken is a what-if? episode of Death Battle. Description Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat. Which martial artist with fire abilities will win? Interlude Wiz: There Are Warriors With Fire on Their Bare Hands. Boomstick: And Fire That Burn Foes Alive Wiz: And Fire That Cooks Food Like Marshmellow. Boomstick: Ken Masters, The Martial Arts Playboy Wiz And Scorpion, The Ninja Of the Netherrealm. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ken Masters Scorpion Fight At The Graveyard Ken Was Visiting and walking to ryu's grave. once ken got to ryu's grave, Ken Gets on his Knees And gets ready to speech. Ken: Ryu. You Are a Good Friend Of Mine. We Tran. We Hang Out. And more fun Stuff, I Missed You And Sakura Missed You Too. As Ken Already Gave His speech, He Heard foot steps. As Ken get on his feet And turns around. he sees scorpion. Ken:What Do You Want! Scorpion:So You Are Ryu's Friend Right? Ken:Yes Scorpion:Well, I Know Who Killed Him. Ken:Who, Who Did it? As Ken Ready To Hear. Scorpion:I Killed Him. Reaveling It To Ken. Ken:You Monster Scorpion:What Are You Gonna Do About it Fool. Ken:I Will Avange His Death Ken Gets Into His Fighting Stance. Scorpion:You may try. Scorpion Gets into His Fighting stance. FIGHT! Scorpion Throw His Spear At Ken Who Catches it and Pull scorpion And Uses His Shoryuken And Knocks Scorpion To The Air. Scorpion Lands On His Feet On Summon His Sword. Scorpion Runs To Ken And Slices at Him But Ken blocks it. Ken:It Won't be easy! Ken Performs A Combo And Punches Scorpion In His Gut, Scorpion Groans In Pain. Scorpion:You'll Pay For That Scorpion Combos Ken And Kicks Ken To The Air and Uses His Spear and Pull Him Down. Ken Gets Up And Tries To Kick Scorpion and Uses His Shoryupa. And Scorpion Was Knocked Into The Air Once Again. Scorpion Gets Up as Ken Walks In To Him Ken:You're Finished Ken Goes To Punch Scorpion But He Catches His Fist Scorpion:To Hell With Yo. Ken: What As Fire Appears, Scorpion Drags Ken Into The Neatherrealm. Scorpion And Ken Are Teleported To The Neatherrelam Ken: What Is This? Ken Asked Scorpion:This Is The Neatherrealm, This Is Where i was reborn, This is Where You Will Suffer. Scorpion Teleported. As ken wondering where scorpion is. Scorpion Teleported And Punches ken in his face Then He teleports, Then Kicks Ken In the gut. Then Scorpion Punches Him, and he kickes him. And he Summons A sword. Scorpion Slices at ken, Injured Him Ken Coughs Out Blood. Ken:Dammit, I Let My Guard Down To much. Scorpion:What's Wrong, You Can't Defeat me Scorpion Walks To Ken, And Ready To Slice Ken's Head off. But Ken Catches It And Breaks His Sword. Then Gives Scorpion A Beatdown Then Punch Scorpion In His Gut. as Ken Hands Glows In Fire He Uses His Shinryuken Ken:Shinryuken. Scorpion Was Knocked into the Air And Lands On The Ground. As Scorpion Gets Up, Ken Uses his hadoken, But Scorpion Ducks. Ken Runs to Scorpion, and Trades Blows With Each Other.Ken Goes For a Kick, But Scorpion Blocks. Then Kicks ken in The Face. sending ken Backwards. Then Ken Gets Dizzy. Scorpion Teleports And Punches ken In the gut, then punches ken In the face hard, Causing Cracks In Ken's Skull. As Ken Falls To The Floor, Scorpion Tramples Ken's Chest. Ken:No, T......This.. Can't...Be Happening Scorpion:At Last. You Will Feel My Wrath. FINISH HIM! Scorpion Summons Wall Of Rock.Scorpion Pulls out His spear And Throws It At Ken's Head And Pulls It Off. Then Scorpion Summons a Sword And throws It.As the Ken's Head Bounce, The Sword Impales His Head. Scorpion:Hahahahahahaha K.O.! Results Boomstick:NOOOO, Not Ken Wiz:Scorpion Has Skills And Powerful To Take On Flame Users Boomstick: Ken Has Uses His Flames Against Vega But He Had Lost. Wiz:Ken Masters Has Used Shinryuken Against Vega But It Had Fail Boomstick:It Looks Like Scorpion Killed Ken Like He Killed Ryu Wiz:The Winner Is Scorpion Who would you be rooting for? Ken Masters Scorpion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Fire Duel Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles